Some Things Last Forever
by Sai Rei
Summary: The romance between Laguna and Raine
1. All things have beginnings

Some things last forever… 

Part One

The Moon rose high in the sky in Winhill as Laguna Loire began the journey back through the village after his recent 'monster patrol'. 

He entered the flower shop weary yet he soon brightened when Raine entered the room. 

She smiled at him and noticed a large gash across his arm.

"Laguna Loire, don't tell me that those monsters are becoming to much for you already?" she mocked lovingly.

He gave her a look "No way! Those monsters had better watch out for Laguna Loire if they know what's coming to them!" He puffed out his chest and flexed an arm in an attempt to look like the hero he was trying to be.

Raine laughed and poked him. "You fool, look at your arm it's bleeding badly. Come upstairs and I'll clean you up, and with that she wandered up the stairs, turning on the third step to smile at Laguna before disappearing above the shop.

He took a look at the gash of his arm and wiped away a small trickle of blood that was making its way to his wrist. Feeling slightly less heroic he bounded up the stairs after her his happiness growing with every step. 

The monster patrol was his way of giving back to the village what it had given him. He was the happiest he had ever been here and he had found a beautiful lady whom he adored, so what if he got a scratch or two? He didn't mind at all, especially since he got fussed over by Raine every time… 

Raine was busy sorting though bandages looking for one the right length when she heard Laguna lumber into the room grinning. Finding one she could wrap round his arm she went to the sink and filled a bowl with warm water. She sent Laguna to a chair and brought the bowl over with the bandages. She got some tissue and kneeling on the floor beside him began to wash the wound. As soon as she touched it she felt him flinch. She smiled and mockingly scolded him "you soldiers are all babies underneath that hard exterior. One flesh wound and you're in unbearable pain"

He scowled at her "I'm trying to hold still, you know you could be a bit gentler…"

She wiped the wound lightly "this better for you?"

He grinned "much."

His heart was thumping in his chest. There was a good side to everything he believed and every time he got scratched in a fight she would sit by him and bathe it clean before bandaging it. This was certainly a good thing. 

Raine began humming to herself while she sorted Laguna out. He was a silly thing, always trying to act brave and strong in front of everyone, but once he was alone she could turn him into a giant softie, one cut and he could blubber like a baby. 

She gently dabbed the gash of his arm and wrung out the cloth watching the water, as it turned red with his blood. So many times had she seen to his wounds, patched him up and sent him back to the world recovered to fight another day, but she never tired of it. In these moments she had him all to herself. They could talk together and he was himself, not some brave, courageous man he pretended to be in front of everyone. Only she could make him smile like he was now, make his deep green eyes sparkle in that special way, with the corners of his eyes wrinkle as the happiness in him shined through.  

His eyes reminded her of that song "eyes on me". Who was it by? Julia Heartily? It didn't matter. He was all that mattered to her. She began to sing the song to herself without realising it as she tended to him…

"_Whenever sang my songs…" _Laguna heard her sweet voice and watched her. Tears pricked those special eyes as he could hear that voice swirl around him.

He remembered the woman who wrote those words. He could hear her voice in his head, sweet and beautiful. Both the women he loved were singing his song. Did Raine know? Could she realise how much that song meant to him? His vision blurred a little as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

_"I saw you smiling at me, was real or just my fantasy?" _ She smiled to herself thinking how Laguna would react if he heard her singing, still not realising that Laguna could actually hear her. She looked up to check she wasn't hurting him and saw a tear roll down his cheek. Grinning she wiped it away while singing "_Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly, but sure?"_   

Laguna looked at her and smiled "_yes"_

Raine had to take a double look "pardon?"

He took her hand and placed it on his cheek, it felt warm and soft. "I said yes, you are the one" 

She blushed but deep inside her heart was leaping for joy. She was speechless. _He said she was the one. _He had heard her sing and she hadn't realised it!

He stood up and looked at her. She stood and faced him. She continued to sing, her eyes closed.

"_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh, did you ever know? _

_That I had mine on you…"_

Laguna opened his arms and enclosed them around her. He held her close to his heart and he knew he would forever and always. 

_"Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is sure then_

_I will know that, you are no dreamer"_

Tears welled up in his eyes as they gently swayed together as one. Both knew this was a moment they would treasure…together.

_"So let me come to you,_

_ Close as I wanna be._

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast._

_You'll savour as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know?_

_That I had mine, on you"_

She was looking deep into his eyes and she saw that sparkle as he held her close. She was almost weeping she was so happy. 

She never finished the song; instead they swayed together in silence, the music silently playing in their heads. She buried her head on his chest and savoured everything. 

As the sun set in a glowing sky, a love purer than any the world had yet seen, opened like a beautiful flower as the couple stood as one and embraced. The world was theirs yet none of them wanted to do anything. So the night easily slipped into the sky and watched over them as they slept in each other's arm happy and content. 


	2. bliss blossoms in Winhill

Part 2

The morning sun cast light warm rays through the window and rested on Raine's face. Her long lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. There was a trace of a smile still left on her lips and Laguna smiled as he took one last look at her before walking out of the door to start his patrol…

 Raine woke to find Laguna had gone. She got up and began to clear away the bowl of water and the bandages from the night before. She smiled to herself as she remembered the feeling she got when he said she was _the one_. She couldn't be happier than she was now. 

She looked around and wandered how Laguna was doing on his patrol. She wondered how many cuts and bruises she would have to patch up this evening. She went downstairs and began to tend to her flowers. Her white orchids were her favourite. She breathed their scent in deeply and gazed at them. She picked a few and carried them upstairs to place in a vase. 

Flowers filled her shop downstairs. From roses to blueberries. She loved them all. Each flower was carefully tended and she was famous in Winhill for her flowers. 

Laguna however was famous for getting into trouble with his monster patrol. Raine just couldn't figure out why the people of Winhill didn't like Laguna. He was only trying to be nice. Why couldn't they see his sweet kind personality? His heart was in the right place. She smiled and laughed to herself at the thought of him living a simple life and trying to run a shop. With that thought she gathered a new delivery of flowers in her basket and wandered outside and down the road to visit an old lady who adored her flowers almost as much as she did.

A Blizzard attack smashed Laguna to the floor. He stood up and blasted the damned creature with his machine gun and watched it slump to the ground with a look of triumph! He looked at the old lady as she watched behind her shop window. Just as the monster slumped to the floor he heard the cheery voice of Raine. Grinning stupidly he turned around and waved his arms in victory. 

Laughing she saw that once again, a large gash was on his chest. She ran up to him and scolded him "look at your chest! When you've finished cheering you can wait for me to give these to Mrs Carotene and then we can returned to the shop for me to patch you up…again!" She grinned and flounced into the shop. Laguna sat in the road and started to sulk mumbling "…ruin my victory…in front of everyone…my chest hurts…"

Raine looked at Laguna on the journey back, head bent and scuffing his feet. "Please cheer up, it makes me sad when you look like that" 

He carried on. She tried again

"I didn't mean to sound like that. I was only playing." 

He looked up at her and smiled, she looked at him and he pulled her into a hug. "Got cha didn't I?"

She poked him and laughed, "you really got me worried! I don't want to fall out with you so soon!"

He winced and then she realised where she'd poked him "…oh! I'm sorry!" He smiled weakly and they carried on until they reached Raines home to repeat what they had done a thousand times before and would probably do a thousand times again.

 The next day began like the first; the morning air was warm yet it had a crisp edge to it that meant change was on the wind.  Laguna was wandering round Winhill with the same stupid grin plastered on his face that had been there for a month. Raine had a silly smile too that appeared every now and then. It was not as obvious as Laguna's but it was there. People had begun to notice and had put two and two together. Raine and Laguna were a couple and people were pleased. Raine was the happiest the village had ever seen and Laguna was beginning to be less clumsy around Winhill. They hated to say it but Laguna was beginning to grow on them.

This morning Laguna waited for Raine outside her shop. She opened the door to find Laguna, clumsily holding out a bunch of white orchids for her grinning proudly as for once in his life he had done something which he had thought up himself and needed no hints. Laughing, Raine took them and breathed them in deeply. She kissed Laguna's cheek and laughed as she saw him blush a deep crimson, then she danced into her shop and put then in her window, centre of her display and proudly showed them to the world.

Hand in hand they wandered down the road to the nearby shop and bought a few simple items, nothing much but it was enough for them. And then it happened. 

Wandering down the path confused and lost was a little girl. She tripped over in front of Laguna and Raine and began to cry. Raine looked at Laguna with her large eyes and Laguna's heart melted. He gently picked the little girl up and carried her to Raine's house. 

By the time they reached her little shop, the small girl was only making little snuffling noises and the tears had stopped running down her cheeks. She needed to be cleaned up though, she had a snotty nose and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her cheeks were tear stained and her knee was bleeding from where she knocked it. Raine took one look at her knee and smiled at her. In a bright voice she told her "awww don't worry. We'll patch you up. You'll be fine; your leg won't fall off! Ask my friend here, I'm an expert when it comes to patching up people!" and with a grin she walked inside. The girl looked up at Laguna and smiled when he tried to look brave. He sighed and grinned. "Great, everyone laughs when I try to look impressive, why do I bother?" And with that he took her inside.

When Laguna finally reached the small house about the shop, Raine was busy getting together a bowl of warm water, a flannel, some tissue and a large plaster. Laguna sat the girl down on his usual chair and went to talk to Raine.

"I wonder how she got here?"

Raine gave Laguna a look "does it matter? The poor girl is upset and lost. Let's just worry about here and now rather than how she got here"

Laguna looked at her, knowing what she was thinking "But what about the poor girl's family?"

Raine turned away and busied herself with the water "Well if they cared for her in the first place she wouldn't be here. We're her family"

He turned her around "You know that's not true. What happens if her family come looking for her? You know we would have to give her back."

She looked at him "she's a child, not an object. Look at her, you can't tell me you don't feel anything for her."

He looked at her and when she looked in his green eyes with her own large brown eyes his heart melted. He had to admit she had grown on him already. He looked back at Raine "ok ok, I admit I would miss her too." She looked at him and he gave in "Ok we will look after. But when her family come looking for her we have to give her back" Raine smiled at him and gave him a large hug before kissing him lightly. Then, with a look of triumph, she danced into the room with the bowl of water and bandages and went and sat on the floor next to the little girl. Laguna followed and sat on another chair nearby. The little girl was watching him intently until Raine began to talk to her.

"Right, lets get you cleaned up!" and with that she dipped the flannel in the water and began to gently wipe the girls face. After a moment or two the girl took it from her and started to wipe her face herself. Raine gave Laguna a grin that meant, "see? She catches on fast, I think she likes me!" and with that she went to clean up the little girls knee. However as soon as she touched it the little girl drew back her knee and she looked as if she was about to cry. Laguna saved Raine just in time though. He knelt down beside the little girl and whispered in her ear "She does that to me too. I'm brave and don't cry. If you're as brave as me I promise to buy you some chocolate from the shop nearby!" And he took the girls hand and gave it a little squeeze and smiled. It seemed that the prospect of some free chocolate did the trick and not a single whimper was heard from the girl until Raine smiled "all done!" 

The small girl looked up at Laguna and gestured for him to bend his head. He did so and in a small voice she said, "umm…can i…have my chocolate…please?" 

Laguna laughed and looked at her. "I never go back on a promise" he said and he smiled at Raine, "excuse us". And with that he took the small girls hand and they disappeared out of the door, to appear five minutes later with Laguna and the girl bearing sticky smiles. Raine put her hands on her hips and laughed, "what am I ever going to do with you Laguna Loire? I clean this girl up and within five minutes she's covered in chocolate!" She looked at them then grinned "well? Where's my bit?"   

Later that evening, when the little girl was tucked up asleep, Laguna and Raine were sitting in Raines shop with a small bottle of wine between them and they began to talk.

"I found out the name of the little girl at the shop. Her names Ellone."

Raine took a sip from her glass "Ellone… such a sweet name" 

Laguna smiled "such a sweet kid" 

She poked him and smiled "I told you she'd grow on you" 

He pulled her into a hug "but not as much as you. You know I love you don't you?"

She smiled "of course I do, but what about Ellone?"

"She could live with me and in the day come round here and help out with the flowers"

Raine hugged him tightly "That's a great idea! You never cease to amaze me" 

He kissed her and grinned, "I know." 

The next morning Laguna woke up to find Ellone poking him and smiling. He sat up and smiled at her. "Well good morning, and how are you today?"

The little girl laughed at grabbed Laguna's hand in an attempt to pull him up.

"Come on Uncle Laguna! Isn't it time to find monsters yet?"

Laguna laughed and hauled himself up. He then looked at Ellone and picked her up so she was eye level. "Most of the monsters I fight are too big for you, I'd be too worried you'd get hurt and then I could get hurt" 

Ellone looked like she was about to cry…

"But there's a small road near here where a tiny chicobo runs by, if you like we can stop there and we can meet the little guy?" 

Ellone's mouth broke into a wide grin, for she had never seen one of those before.

Laguna put Ellone on his shoulders and went out the door "alright then, once I've done a bit of monster patrolling, we'll go see that chicobo!" He put her down and crouched down "I'll have to report to you after every patrol yeh?" 

Ellone jumped in the air and cried out "yes!!" and ran into Raines open arms. She had seen it all and laughed. "Hello there!" She stood up and smiled at Laguna "and hello to you too!"

Laguna smiled "so I've finally been noticed!" He wandered over and winked to Ellone "Laguna Loire reporting for duty!" 

Raine gave him a puzzled look until he mouthed the words "monster patrol" and then it all clicked. She gave him a look of authority and said, "Well Sir Laguna Loire, you may start your patrol and I expect a report on your return!" She had to stifle a laugh as he bowed to her and began to march down the road. Raine and Ellone watched him until he disappeared out of sight and then went into the shop for some ice cream and to start sorting some bunches of flowers for some orders.

Laguna wandered down the path with a slight strut. He knew his two favourite women were watching him and he wanted to look like a true hero. With his trusty machine gun on his shoulder and a huge grin on his face he turned and waved at them, to be met with a confused and dazed little chicobo looking up at him. He sighed and stroked it where it jumped up and scuttled off, leaving him with a handful of yellow feathers and a phoenix down potion. It seemed to just get better and better. He put the potion in his pocket and continued on his way, while a small pair of eyes watched him from some nearby bushes…  

"Now where has she got to? Ellone? Ellone!" Raine was searching high and low but Ellone was nowhere to be found. "I have some more ice-cream if you want it?" She had searched all over the shop and upstairs and now she was at a loss. _Where was she?_

And then she remembered.

_"Come on Uncle Laguna! Isn't it time to find monsters yet?"_

Slowly realisation came into her eyes and she dashed out of the shop and ran down the road. She saw Laguna in the distance, battling some bug oblivious to the fact that Ellone was behind him… 

_Wham! _The bite bug hit Laguna and created a small cut to his arm. He wasn't too bothered. The Bite bug tried to use break magic but he dodged it. He thought that was it, until he heard a scream.

He began to panic as he spun round, and his panic slowly turned into horror as he saw the whole scene in slow motion.

There, just behind him, stood Ellone. She had wanted to see him fight so she had followed him. She stood in terror as the attack sped towards her. It seemed she was going to be hit. That was, until Raine appeared.

Raine had screamed and jumped in front of Ellone, and the attack hit her full on. Her body froze, her mouth open in a silent scream and her eyes open wide at Laguna. He fell to his knees in tears and then the bite bug attacked him again. 

Thinking of Raine he turned around and passion filled his eyes and filled his heart. He blasted the damned creature with his machine gun and watched it fall to the ground. Then he turned back to Ellone and Raine. 

The people of Winhill saw Laguna running to the nearest shop. Much to the surprise of the shopkeeper, who had never seen him in such a state. 

"Help I need something…Raine…trouble…bite bug…battle…break"

The shopkeeper stopped Laguna where he stood. "Wait, now what happened to put you in such a state Laguna?" As soon as the words slipped out the shopkeeper knew something must have happened to Raine. 

Laguna caught his breath "I was battling, and Ellone had sneaked behind me. The monster had used break and I dodged it but it was gonna hit Ellone. Raine jumped in front of her and got hit. I need a soft please!!"  

The shopkeeper hurriedly picked up a bottle and ran with him to where Raine stood, her expression fixed and Ellone stood next to her, clinging to her leg and sobbing. Laguna took the bottle and opened it. He went over to Raine and tenderly stroked her cheek. Then he tipped the potion bottle so a few drops landed on her lips and then he stood back and waited. 

Slowly the colour returned to Raines cheeks and finally she blinked, looking confused and dazed she saw Laguna and collapsed. Luckily he caught her before she hit the floor and he just looked at her smiling. He picked her up, and promising the shopkeeper he would return to pay him, he carried Raine home, with Ellone clutching at his leg following. 


	3. Healing petals

Part 3

Laguna gently laid Raine on her bed and sat besides her watching her sleep just glad she wasn't harmed. Ellone tentatively walked to Laguna and rested her head on his knee. He looked down at her and picked her up to rest on her knee.

"I told you those monsters were too big for you didn't I?" 

She sniffed, so he carried on.

"I know your sorry, just stay with Raine…please? For me?"

Ellone gave Laguna a small nod, to which he smiled and gave her a hug. He gently put her down and took Raines hand. He smiled at Ellone "no need to cry, no harm done. All better"

He heard a small groan and looked at Raine. She was slowly opening her eyes and looked at Laguna

"Wha…what…happened?"

Laguna stroked her cheek and smiled "oh nothing much, you just hurled yourself right in the path of a break attack and scared the hell outta me!"

Raine suddenly remembered "Ellone!" She tried to sit up and fell back; luckily Laguna caught her.

He smiled and said softly "Ellone's fine, it's you who I'm worried about?"

Raine smiled faintly "well this your turn to patch me up" 

Laguna smiled back "And don't I enjoy it"

She poked him "don't go taking this protector thing too far you know, you remember who usually has to care for who"

He poked out his tongue "well, until you are better, I get to be in charge. So that means you have to stay in bed for at least a week…"

Raine butted in "a week?! No way, I'm getting up right now…" She tried to sit up and promptly lay back down "well…maybe in a few days…" 

Laguna laughed and stood up "well, I'll go make us something to drink" He looked at Ellone "wanna look after her while I'm gone?" Ellone replied with a huge grin and he strolled out chuckling to himself. 

Raine gave Ellone a smile "come sit on the bed and we can chat" 

Ellone grinned and leaped on the bed, Raine winced yet luckily Ellone was oblivious.

"I was really worried about you" Ellone's cheeks went red a little. 

"Me too"

 Raine smiled and patted her head a little "I'm alright now, just got a bit of a headache"

Ellone grinned and gave her a big hug, just as Laguna walked in, carrying drinks. 

He looked at the pair and grinned, "so everyone's kissed and made up I see" He placed the drinks on a nearby table and plonked himself on the bed grinning

Raine laughed "This is a strictly girls meeting you've wandered into." Ellone giggled when she saw Laguna pretending to look shocked.

"Well it looks like I'm not wanted then…" and putting on his best puppy dog eyes look sadly walked out of the room. "Wait! Uncle Laguna don't go, I'm soooooory" Ellone jumped off the bed and ran over to Laguna and attaching herself to his leg. Laguna looked down and had to try extremely hard to keep his puppy dog eyes "but I thought it was a girls only meeting" 

Ellone looked at Raine and she pretended to give in. She gave a dramatic sigh, "Oh I suppose we could let in this outsider…" Laguna grinned and leapt on the bed, almost crushing Raine in the process! 

"Hey, Hey watch it! Injured person here you know!"   

Laguna poked out his tongue at Raine and picked up Ellone, putting her on the bed "Your point being?" 

His reply was a stab in his side, followed by laughing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Laguna remembered about the shopkeeper. "Damn!" He looked at Raine "I just gotta go back and pay the shopkeeper for the soft" He smiled "won't be a minute" And with that he walked to the door, fumbling around in his pockets looking for some money. When he opened the door, he could feel his bottom jaw hit the floor as he stood there, totally surprised at what he saw.

It seemed the whole of Winhill was at his front door. Orchids of every colour were shoved into his open hands as people wandered in to see Raine and give her all sorts of helpful hints to a quick recovery. 

"Bed rest, plenty of bed rest-"

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong. What this poor girl needs is to try and get back on her feet soon as possible"

"Plenty of herbal tea-"

"Some of my home made soup"

Laguna wandered back in to see a flustered Raine surrounded by all these people. He put the flowers down and waved his hands in the air to get attention. "Raine is very tired now, it was really nice for you to visit. If you want to go into the living room I'll make us all something to drink and I'll find some nice things to eat" This was met with mumbles of approval as people wandered past into the next room, leaving a very grateful Raine as Laguna turned around and shut the door, leaving Ellone and Raine some peace and quiet.

However he was left in chaos. People surrounded him, all with friendly greetings. Soon drink and food was forgotten and everyone milled around the room, creating little groups in which gossip was in abundance.

It took Laguna hours to shoo everyone out of his house, until one person was left; the shopkeeper.

Laguna seemed to suddenly remember he still had not paid the shopkeeper. He began to fumble in his pocket but the shopkeeper just shook his head smiling

"Don't worry about paying for that soft, Raine is considered a friend to everyone in Winhill, I'm just glad I could help. That's payment enough." And before Laguna could reply he gave a friendly wave to him and walked out the door, humming as he went back to his shop.

Confused, Laguna opened the door to check on Raine and Ellone. Surprisingly they were both sleeping. He crept in and sat next to the bed and watched them sleep. He brushed Raines hair from out of her eyes and did the same to Ellone. 

He didn't know how many hours he sat there, every now and then he would go out of the room, to return with a bowl of water and a cloth and gently dab at Raines head. She was developing a small fever and so he did his best to keep it down. He never tired of watching them sleep. The night passed and dawn crept in through the windows, Raine awoke to seeing Laguna, his head resting on the side of the chair, and a bowl and a damp cloth next to him. Smiling she looked at Ellone, who was beginning to stir. She pressed her finger to her lips and pointed to Laguna. Ellone grinned and jumped off the bed, and began to quietly clear away the bowl, leaving Laguna to sleep.

However it wasn't long before he stirred, waking up to the sound of Raine taking charge.

_"Ellone, be a dear and get me a glass of water-"_

_"Oh, Laguna's spilt some of the water out of that bowl, get a cloth and I'll clear it up, but we won't tell him, you know what he's like…"_

Laguna opened an eye and grinned "He would be pretty annoyed if he caught you out of bed when he told you that you were meant to lay in it for _at least _a week…"

_"I know, that's why…" _She stopped mid-sentence and hung her head, like a little girl when she's being scolded for being caught red-handed with her hand in the sweetie jar.

"Well if you take one step out of that bed, I think I shall have to make it 2 weeks of total bed-rest"

_"TWO WEEKS?!!!"_

Laguna gave her a grin "perhaps your right…maybe it should be 3 weeks"

She mustered all her strength to punch him in the arm, luckily his good arm. She still hadn't seen to the wound on his arm but it was healing nicely on its own.

He laughed and fell on the bed grabbing where she'd hit him "oh the pain! The pain!"

Raine laughed and pushed him "don't let Ellone hear you, she's been wanting to practice looking after someone for ages and she'll latch onto you" 

Ellone dashed in and leapt on Laguna "Uncle Laguna!!!! Your awake!!!" She grinned, "Can we play?"

Laguna chuckled and looked at her "how about a game of triple triad?"  

Ellone grinned and got herself comfortable on the bed, next to Raine, while Laguna found something he could turn into a grid and then got his trusty cards. With a smile he sat opposite them and began to shuffle the cards ready for a long game's play.


	4. The first flower falls

Part 4

They had been playing Triple Triad for hours and they were having a final game before Ellone went to bed. 

Ellone's face was frowning in concentration and it took all they had for Laguna and Raine not to laugh. Laguna laid down his final card; an Odin card, on the top right-hand corner of the grid. 

With a grin of triumph, Ellone laid her Sacred card below it and turned it to her side, making the score 6-4. With a jump in the air she laughed, "I beat you!" 

 Laguna smiled and patted her head "yes you did, now it's time to put you to bed!" 

Ellone groaned as he lifted her on his shoulders. Mouthing the words "_I'll be right back_" to Raine he carefully walked out of the room and into his house next door.

He gently laid a yawning Ellone onto her small bed and sat beside her stroking her hair until she became drowsy and drifted to sleep. He kissed her cheek and crept outside, making sure the door was locked but leaving Ellone a note telling her where he was in case she woke up. 

Smiling he strolled into the shop and up the stairs but he stopped when he heard voices coming from the living room. He crouched on the stairs listening.

"Listen Raine we don't want to start anything…" 

"_START ANYTHING!? You've just threatened me to leave Laguna!!!"_

_"Raine please, see reason. He got you into this mess!"_

Laguna stiffened, that was the shopkeeper.

"And he got me out of it! I love Laguna, and that's that! If you don't like it then tough, if it means the whole of Winhill ends up hating us then we'll just move. No matter how long I've been here"

He heard a woman's voice

"Raine, you've always lived here, he hasn't-" 

"_AND THAT'S WHY WE SHOULD ALL BE NICE TO HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR BEING LIKE THIS!!!"_

Laguna smiled to himself, thank Hyne he had Raine to stick up for him. He decided that he should make himself known. He lightly climbed the rest of the stairs and crept into the room.

"Well Raine he's bad trouble and it's obvious he's using you here" 

That did it. He thundered up to the woman and glared right down on her "I hope that wasn't me you were talking about then." 

The woman cowered, "Um… No of course it wasn't…"

He gave her a steeled look "get out"

The woman was flustered but she wasn't going to give in "now look here, this is Raines house who do you think you ar-"

"GET OUT!!!!!!"

The woman jumped and scuttled out of the room. Laguna sank onto the bad and put his head in his hands. He look at Raine with a tear in his eye "How…could…they"

Raine rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled weakly "They didn't mean it, they were concerned that's all."

Laguna shook his head "They were right though, I did get you into trouble"

Raine stroked his cheek "of course you didn't silly, I did" 

He smiled at her "You know I love you…right?"

She smiled back "yes, now come here" 

Laguna lay down and let Raine gently rock him in her arms. He smiled, once again it seemed it was Raine who was looking after him even though it was suppose to be the other way round.

And that was how he wanted it, and he never wanted it to change.

The next few days seemed quieter to them then usual. Visits became less frequent and orders for Raines flowers had suddenly dwindled.

However each day was faced with a smile, Raine happily arranged flowers and had many ice cream breaks with Ellone, and Laguna got on with his 'monster patrol', coming home bruised and scratched looking forward to an evening of being fussed over by his two favourite ladies. 

Life seemed all right as it was, who cared if people didn't approve? They certainly didn't. If they didn't like it, they would just have to lump it. And that's what they did, no sneaking round they strolled into town, hand in hand with heads held high like they always had. Raine was determined that no one was going to stand between her and Laguna and she was proud to have him as her own personal protector- she couldn't give a damn if anyone was a better fighter, there was no one in the world who was as sweet and caring as her Laguna and he was the only man on this earth who's deep green eyes could make her legs shake and her heart seem to dance and melt at the same time. Her sweet Laguna, no man could compare.   

Laguna felt the same about Raine. He adored the ground she walked upon, just watching her made his heart leap and all his troubles melt away. He would stroll next to her bursting with pride- she had chosen him, out of all the men in the world, to be her protector. To comfort her when she was in pain, to hide the suffering of the world from her and to let her tend to her flowers.

Her flowers… No flowers bloomed like hers, the petals soft to the touch and floating across the skin, leaving senses tingling. Like her touch. Watching her gentle hands care for those flowers was almost like feeling her hands caress his skin, he felt a tingling rush all over him and he smiled. Life could never improve, and if he could be granted one wish, it would be for time to stop and that one moment last forever, her gentle eyes gazing at him and a smile on her lips- for him only. Bliss.    


	5. Old flowers reappear

Part 5

A week later Laguna was helping Raine in the shop as she taught Ellone about her flowers.

She held up some white orchids _"What are these Elle?"_

He smiled. Already she had given Ellone a pet name. _Elle_, he liked it. 

Ellone frowned as she tried to remember. Then she smiled as she remembered _"Orchids?" _

Raine laughed and gave Ellone a sweet "_That's right! My favourite flower, they smell so sweet"_ she held one out to Ellone _"have one Elle, since you remembered!"_ Ellone grinned and put the flower in her hair. 

Suddenly someone walked in the door. Laguna carried on playing with Elle whilst Raine got up to greet her customer. 

_"Hello, how may I help you? Is there a particular flower you are looking for?"_

She smiled at the stranger.

"Well actually I was looking for a particular person instead of a flower…" 

Laguna knew that voice. He turned around…

"Kiros?" 

His friend laughed. "_Last time I checked!"_

Laguna hugged his old friend warmly. "Kiros It's actually you! How have you been my old friend? And where's Ward?"

Kiros sat down and Raine went into the next room to sort some bouquets to give them privacy "_I am well. Ever since we split up I've just been a travelling mercenary, earning the occasional gil here and there. Ward? Oh he's somewhere, not far I expect. He's doing the same thing I am- looking for you"_

Laguna was puzzled, "me? What for? I mean I did miss you guys but I didn't think you liked me _that_ much…"

Kiros interrupted hastily _"We don't. I mean it is great seeing you but there is a more urgent reason for us searching for you. Something suspicious is occurring at Esthar. We're not sure what but we wondered if you'd like to come with us and find out."_

Laguna looked at Elle and then back at Kiros. He shook his head "I can't. I'm happy here with Raine and Elle. I'd love to come with you guys but…I belong here now."

_"Well then I'm sorry Laguna, Ward and I really wanted you to come." _He got up to leave "_I better go find Ward and tell him. It was nice seeing you again Laguna. It's sad you won't be with us on one last adventure" _He turned in the direction of the door.

"Wait!" cried Laguna. "Why don't you stay until Ward turns up? I'd love to meet the old sod again, catch up and stuff" he grinned "stay…please? We can catch up and reminisce and just be like we use to! Go on! It'll be fun!" 

Kiros grinned _"well I suppose I can stay until Ward gets here… he did say he wanted to see your ugly mug again…"_

"Great! Then it's settled! You can stay here! I'll go tell Raine!" he got up to go but then paused…

"Hey! I'm not ugly!"


End file.
